Snow White
Snow White is the heroine from Snow White and the Seven Dwarfs. She is an entrepreneur, a Royal executive and her titles include Fairest of Them All and Queen of the Land. Additionally to this she is also the mother of Apple White and an alumna of Ever After High. Character Personality Snow White is considered one of the most flawless ladies in the Fairytale World. She rules over her realm with kindness and fairness and is gentle in words and graceful in actions. However, these attributes can be taken as a facade, as she is indeed flawed. She is an overbearing mother who, when not presented to the public, will either be incredibly stoic, serious and ready for business or will have no qualms over lying to her people if it benefits her. She is devoted to her daughter's destiny, and will keep track of everything that happens, going as far as registering the stats of Apple's popularity, willing to make her happily ever after pure perfection. She is also smarter than she appears, as to keep her image fresh to the public, she might go to great lengths. She is determined and ambitious. Beside this she does show actual care for her people and her daughter. She has around 700 dwarf butlers who work for her and do her bidding. Appearance Snow White is considered the most beautiful woman in the land, with pale white skin, plump lips that are red like blood, and dark hair, some areas graying due to age. With pronounced cheekbones and a natural beauty, her eyes are dark blue and her long flowing hair reaches down to her hips, with bangs that part to each side of her face. She dresses her tall and slim body in requited simple fashions, mostly in shades of white, red, black and golden. Fairy tale Relationships Family She is the mother of Apple White. Cartoon Chapter 4 TV specials Snow White goes to work and checks on her daughter's statistics but realizes that her popularity has gone down. She calls Apple as soon as she gets to her office. She notices how triggered Apple is acting regarding her social status, so she assures Apple that she will do something about it. True to her word, Snow White visits Ever After High for an assembly, proclaiming to reinstate the dragon games as soon as she receives word that new dragons at school are born. She has already renovated the land into a new dragon games arena, to everyone's amazement. However, she claims that it was all Apple's idea in order to boost her popularity. Mira is one to protest about buying popularity, whom Snow White immediately recognizes as the Evil Queen. Mira turns back into her true form and receives a temporary pardon from Snow White to play the dragon games. Luckily, Snow White has backup: she possesses the booking glass mirror which she tries using to capture the Evil Queen at the time of havoc, but her booking glass is mysteriously not working. The Evil Queen reveals that she has switched the mirrors and breaks the true booking glass. When the Evil Queen takes over the school, she keeps Snow White in a cell and turns her into a snake. When Raven frees her by shattering the booking glass, Snow White returns back to normal. Category:Characters Category:Females Category:Dragon Games characters